


You Are Safe

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Amazing, Angst, Comfort, Love, M/M, Robert - Freeform, aaron struggling, but it's really all fine, cause Robert takes care of him, mentions of the trial, protective, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron talks to Paddy after he come back, but can't handle the trial talk, so Robert takes care of him. </p>
<p>Slight AU. Everything up until the reunion is the same. But when they get back together only Liv knows. The verdict is still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert entered the pub at 6:30pm, just as Aaron had asked him too. They had been back together since the trial, around four months ago. It had been a mutual decision to keep it quiet, until they knew if it could work. The only person who knew about them was Liv. Robert had to admit that he had become quite fond of her, and their little family unit. 

Tonight however, he wouldn't be spending time with either of them. Paddy had come home today and Aaron had promised to meet him for a drink. Things had thawed significantly between Aaron and the vet during the time he was away. They had talked significantly over Skype, but it had always stayed light. So when Aaron made plans to met him, the first thing he had done was phone Robert. 

-  
 _"I need you to come to the pub tonight," said Aaron, before Robert had had a change to say hello, "Paddy is back and I said I'd meet him."_

_"Why do you need me then?"_

_"Cause I know he's gonna want to talk about the trial and all that, and I just- I need you to be there."_

_"Of course I will be!"_  
-

Robert didn't miss the look that Chas gave him. One that was as dirty as they can be, though he saw the tiny bit of gratitude that was always there, since he had been there for Aaron. 

Chas had thanked him, after everything had been done. Then in no uncertain terms told him that in the long run Aaron was better off without him. That's why they had decided to keep their rekindled relationship quite. Not because they were ashamed or embarrassed, and never was it referred to ever as an affair, even though they could see the similarities. They had just wanted to make sure it was worth upsetting everyone in Aaron's family. 

It was, it is! Thought Robert. It was the greatest of all things. 

Robert took his pint from Chas and stayed at the bar. He moved round slightly, so he was nearer the entrance to the back room. From this position he could see, and if he listened closely hear, the conversation between Aaron and Paddy. 

Aaron had told him that they would be meeting just after six, and Robert was to arrive at half past. That meant no one would bat an eyelid and Robert could position himself within a comfortable range of them. 

He was ready for anything. Aaron had told Robert that just having him near would be enough to get through the night, but Robert wasn't so sure. No one really ever talked about Gordon or the trial anymore. And never unless Aaron mentioned it. But Robert knew Paddy, knew he would press for all the information he could about how Aaron had coped while he as away. And more than anything Robert knew Aaron, knew he wouldn't be able to cope. So he made it his nights mission to watch for any change in his behaviour, and step in if he had to. Aaron's well-being was more important than any reaction from Chas could possibly be. 

"Paddy, I'm fine. Liv and I are fine, we're moving on,"

"Yeah but are you sure. Cause I know you and you hide it and I just want to be here now,"

"I'm fine,", 

Robert could see how agitated Aaron was becoming. Paddy didn't wait long to get stuck in, he thought. 

"You know I wanted to be there for you right, but I made mistakes and I had to go,", at least he sounds genuinely sorry thought Robert. 

"I know Paddy. But everything is fine,"

"Okay,"

The table lapsed into silence and Robert breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe that would be it. 

"But you know-" started Paddy,

"I'm fine!", shouted Aaron, finally snapping, before apologising, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't- I just- I'm fine. I'm gonna get another,"

How could Paddy clearly not see how much this was upsetting him. Idiot. Robert thought so loudly he was sure the pub could hear what was going on in his head. 

Aaron slammed the two pint glasses down on the bar, and pressed his scrunched hands into his eyes. Robert knew it well. He did it when he was trying to get his breathing in order. He was sure in two seconds Aaron would lift his head, look at him and know he was fine. 

He didn't. He just stayed in the same position for what was becoming a worrying length of time. Paddy and Chas had noticed too, both of them appeared near Aaron. Paddy by his side, Chas at the other side of the bar. 

Paddy placed his hand on Aaron's back and Robert knew he was going to have to step in. Aaron's whole body language shifted, his shoulders sinking in, until he was half the size. 

" **Back off** ", warned Robert. His voice was level, more of a growl than a shout, as he pushed Paddy's hand away from his boyfriend. 

He felt a fierce protectiveness course through him. It was animalistic, all consuming and uncaring of who else was around. His only thought was to protect Aaron and make sure he was okay. 

"What are you doing?", asked Chas accusingly, but he just ignored her. 

Everyone was watching the exchange, and Robert could not of cared less. 

Robert lowered his head until he was level with Aaron, who still hadn't moved. It was like he had frozen. The only indication he wasn't a statue was the slight rise and fall of his back. 

"Aaron, Aaron, it's me. It's Robert. I'm right here. Okay. Now I'm gonna help you but I need to know, can I touch you?" He saw the slight nod of his boyfriends head, letting him know he was safe to proceed. 

There were two versions of Aaron when he was having a moment such at this. There was the Aaron who closed off. Didn't want anyone near. Didn't want to be touched let alone held. And then there was the Aaron who needed Roberts touch to make him feel safe. Robert knew how to deal with both, he had done on many occasions. But he always made sure to clarify which one he was dealing with, so he doesn't make things worse. 

"Okay, I'm just going to put my hand on your back, like this, your alright,"

The slight touch from Robert jolted something back into Aaron. Who turned and fell into Roberts chest, "Robbie,", who in turn threw his arms around him and held him tight. 

"I'm here, I'm right here," Robert breathed, feeling like he had let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, "you're safe, Aaron, you are so safe. Nothing is going to happen. Never again. I've got you okay, you're safe, I'll keep you safe,"

"Promise?," Aaron whispered into his neck, so softly he felt like he could cry. 

He could see the reactions from others around and knew they had heard too. Chas looked like she was going to cry and Paddy looked like he had seen a ghost. Chrissie was there too, Robert realised, and she had similar look to Paddy. None of them mattered. 

"Promise," Robert answered without hesitation, "always. You and Liv,"

He felt the slight nod of Aaron's head and knew he had said the right thing. As much as he got scared for himself, he got more scared for Liv. And during one particularly viscous fight Robert had admitted, or more screamed, that he would always be there for him and for Liv because they were his family. The times that Aaron pulled away had become less and less after that. 

"I got you, you are safe, it's all going to be fine," Robert kept whispering, unsure of how to proceed next. Normally he would have kissed Aaron, told him how much he loved him and often time shown him. But this was Aaron, in the pub, and he knew that when Aaron came fully back to the present, he would be extremely embarrassed. 

There was always one thing he did though, before anything, wither it was a touching or non-touching incident. He just wasn't sure about letting go of Aaron in this environment. But he led him back to his chair anyway, cursing that it was more of less smack bang in the middle of the pub. 

"Chas, could you get me a glass of water," asked Robert, while he lowered Aaron onto his seat. 

Within seconds Chas was by his side with the glass. Robert took it off her and passed it to Aaron. Aaron drunk the full pint of water without stopping. As he put his glass on the table he looked into the worried eyes of his boyfriend, who was crouched in front of him, his hands on his thighs. He relished the touch, even if it was just as simple as that. Robert grounded him. 

"Thank you," whispered Aaron, 

"Hey no problem," Robert answered, like he always did. With a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"You always say that as if it's an honour," he quietly laughed, ignoring everyone else who was witnessing the scene. None of them mattered, he just needed Robert. 

"The greatest in my life," Robert beamed back at him, before adding sarcastically, "except for those amazing school runs with Liv,", making Aaron laugh properly. 

"I love you," said Aaron seriously, 

"I love you too," Robert replied in the exact same way. 

Aaron's head fell on Roberts shoulder, meaning that Robert was supporting most of Aaron's upper body weight. He staggered slightly, feeling the burn in his legs. Recovering quickly he put his arms around Aaron again, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I got you, you are safe,"

"I know,"


	2. Chas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Chas's reaction to Robert and Aaron. I hope you like. It was a little longer than I had planned but I really enjoyed writing it and I'm really proud of it. This is my first time writing for Chas. really my first time writing majorly for anyone other than the boys. I dipped my toe in with 21/6/2016 but nothing like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. It was a little longer than I had planned but I really enjoyed writing it and I'm really proud of it. This is my first time writing for Chas. really my first time writing majorly for anyone other than the boys. I dipped my toe in with 21/6/2016 but nothing like this! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'm going to Ireland to stay with my brother and family for 2 weeks and their caravan at the beach doesn't have any wifi. So when I'm a their house I should be fine but at the beach nope! Sonindont know when I'll be updating again but I promise I will. I'm definitely doing Paddys reaction and Chrissie's reaction but if there is anyone else you want to read about let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Chas had been relieved when Paddy had phoned to say he was coming back to  
Emmerdale. He always had a way with her son she never had. Since the trial Aaron hadn't spoken about it much. She knew that he was just trying to protect her, but she so wanted to be there for him. So when Paddy had phoned and said he was coming home she breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he would talk to him. 

Chas watched the exchanged between her son and his surrogate father with a smile on her face. She hoped this would be the start, that Aaron would talk to him, as he had done in the past and fully move on from this. If there was one thing she had learned for her PTSD counselling, it was that sharing always helps. 

She turned when she heard the pub door opening, to be greeted with a sight she would rather not have seen. Robert Sugden. Always hanging around like a bad smell. She gave him a look that she hoped conveyed the severe dislike she had for him. But she was always let down by the small little ounce of gratitude she had for him. He had helped Aaron through the trial after all. 

The little fleeting looks from Aaron to the blonde man did not go unnoticed by her. Maybe Paddy could talk to him about that aswell. The sooner her son got over Robert Sugden the better. 

So she served Robert his pint in silence and then left to change a barrel. 

She came back into the bar area, after changing the barrel, to see her son standing at the counter. He had his hands scrunched into his eyes. She knew this well. He always was dramatic; Paddy had only been asking a few questions. 

It only took her a few seconds to she that this was different. He was tense, almost frozen to the bar. He hadn't made a move to get refills, his hands still squeezed into his eye sockets. 

She got to him around the same time a Paddy. She wished she was at the other side of the bar, that there wasn't this giant block between them. But she couldn't bare to leave him, even if it was just to walk around the bar. 

_"Back off", came the low growl of Roberts voice, pushing Paddy away._

What on earth was he doing. He had no right to be near her son, nevermind dictating what his step father could or could not do. 

The scene that unfolded before her was one she never excepted. 

_"Can I touch you?"_

She couldn't quite believe the softness of Roberts voice. Or the way he came down to Aaron's level. He had asked for permission before touching him. Robert Sugden had never asked for permission for anything in his life. 

When Aaron fell into Roberts arms, she felt all the air leave her body. As if someone had sucker punched her to the gut. 

_"You are safe,"_

She could hear Robert saying. Over again. Comforting her son. It was intimate. To intimate she thought, for her and the entire pub to be watching. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Here was this man. This man who had lied, and cheated and killed, standing infront of everyone he knew, making sure Aaron knew he was safe. 

It occurred to her, that the lying, cheating and killing had all been for Aaron. Just like this was. He was solely focused on Aaron. 

It was familiar, she thought. This wasn't the first time Robert had been in this position. Not from the way Aaron had visibly untensed when Robert touched him. Not from the way he had fallen on Robert, knowing the taller man would support his whole body weight. Not from the way he had practically cried Robbie, his head finding he groove of Roberts neck instantly. Robbie? No that's not the name you call someone you haven't spoken to in months. That's what you call someone you are familiar with, that you know, a nickname for someone you love. 

But that was it wasn't it? He had always loved Robert. He had torn himself apart to be near Robert; because he loved him so fully. It had consumed every bit of Aaron. Making him do things he couldn't live with. 

_"You and Liv"_

Liv? So it wasn't just the two of them? It all made sense now. How often Aaron and Liv went out. All the times she had encouraged him to go out on the pull. "Go find a nice man, you can't live your whole life for Liv" she had said to him. But he had found a man. And he had introduced him to Liv. All the times she had entered a room and the two of them were laughing over something they had done the pervious night. Only for them to stop and change the subject, or fall over themselves to make a coherent story, that she blatantly knew was a lie. 

Was he really so serious about Robert that he had brought Liv into the mix, and felt like he couldn't tell her about it. She didn't like Robert. But she would never want him to keep things from her if they were serious. 

_"Chas, could you get me a glass of water"_

She nodded quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes are she turned away from the scene. 

She handed Robert the pint glass, wondering why she had filled a pint. That was never what they gave customers water in. She was relieved she had though, when Aaron drunk all of it without breath. 

She couldn't take her eyes off the two of them. They away Robert had calmed him was beyond her. This was a practised routine. One she didn't know about. All these months she had worried about him, that he wasn't confiding in anyone. How relieved she had been that Paddy was coming home. But he had had someone. He had been confiding in someone. And she should have known. He had the whole way through the trial. Why would that have stopped just because she told Robert she didn't like him. 

_"You always say that like it's an honour"_

_"The greatest in my life"_

She could feel the tears welling again. It was so precious and ..sweet. Words she had never though of in relation to her son and the man he was talking to. 

_"except for those amazing school runs with Liv"_

When was he taking Liv to school? The thought almost made her laugh. Liv and Robert in the same car, that could be fun. But then that must be how she was always on time for school, even when she missed the bus. 

_"I love you"_

Had he just said that? Had her son just told Robert Sugden that he loved him infront go the entire pub? 

_"I love you too"_

And had Robert just said it back? 

She had missed so much. This whole part of her sons life she didn't know about. Again. Again due to Robert Sugden. 

When her son fell upon Roberts shoulders she had to turn away. It really was to intimate. To private. No one should be seeing this. She may not like Robert Sugden but she was entirely grateful to him. He had been there for Aaron in a way she could never have been. 

She turned from them and made her way back to the bar. This was her pub after all, and Aaron wouldn't want anymore of a fuzz than had already been made. 

She walked with her new found gratitude, admiration and was that just a hint of respect for the man who loved her son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I've never reeeeally done an au. But I just loved the idea of Robert demonstrating how much he loves Aaron. Maybe do reactions from those in the pub if people want to read it!


End file.
